The present invention relates to a method of making an installation zone for a ceramic doll eye and a structure thereof, and particularly a method of forming an installation zone of a selected shape for an eye on the inner peripheral wall of the eye cavity of a ceramic doll.
Ceramic dolls such as those mimic human being or animals have a great appeal to many people. Many countries are known for their production of delicate ceramic dolls. Lively eyes are an important feature for the ceramic dolls. Thus many lifelike eyeballs have been developed to replace the painted eyes on the ceramic dolls. However, to install a pair of eyeballs on the ceramic doll is a tedious and time-consuming process.
At present, installing a pair of eyes on the ceramic doll head involves many operations. They generally include: making a semi-finished product by casting a gypsum mold; carving a pair of eye cavities for holding doll eyeballs before the semi-finished product is dry; scraping the inner peripheral wall of the eye cavities to form a curved and smooth inner wall surface for holding the doll eyeballs; baking the semi-finished product in a kiln to become a finished product; finally disposing the eyeballs into the eye sockets of the doll and coating a layer of adhesive on the rear side of the eyeballs to fasten the eyeballs (as shown in FIG. 1). The process of installing the doll eyeballs set forth above has the following disadvantages:
1. Human eye focus changes according to the viewing direction. However the focus of the doll eyes is fixed. Workers who install the doll eyeballs have to adjust the positions of the eyeballs constantly to avoid producing skew or askance looking eyes.
2. The eye cavities on the head of dolls usually have a limited size due to aesthetic considerations. It is difficult for workers to place hands or tools into the eye cavities to make adjustment for the eyeballs.
3. Installation of the eyeballs often requires to patch a layer of clay on the rear side of the eyeballs. The process could inadvertently move the eyeballs away from their proper positions and spoil all the previous focus adjustment operations.
4. Some producers have developed blinking doll eyes. The blinking eye is covered by a layer of fastening section different from the conventional arched doll eyeballs. The doll eye making methods at present cannot support the blinking eyeball.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to resolve the aforesaid disadvantages. The invention provides a method of making an installation zone for a ceramic doll eye and a structure thereof. According to the invention, a doll eye installation zone is formed in a doll eye cavity that enables a doll eyeball be installed easily and precisely in the head of the doll without the need of repetitive adjustments.
Another object of the invention is to provide a %head model or a head mold that is reusable repeatedly.
In order to achieve the foregoing objects, the method of the invention includes the steps of: making a head model of a doll; planting an eye model in a model eye cavity with an anchor sleeve extending from the front end of the eye model outside the head model; casting a head mold according to the head model; releasing the head mold with the anchor sleeve remains in the eye cavity of the head mold; coupling another eye model on the anchor sleeve; casting the head mold to form a head finished product; and removing the eye mold from the head finished product to form an eyeball installation zone on the inner peripheral wall of the eye cavity in the head finished product. Then workers may easily and precisely install the eyeball of the doll in the installation zone.